Kamen Rider Blade - Awakening (Kakusei)
NOTE: 'No copyright infringement intended. This is KR Blade Awakening's lyrics. Listen to the song so you'll get the song's rhythm. Romaji Lyrics 'Stanza 1 Tsubuyaita kotoba ga Genjitsu ni naru you ni Negai-tsuzukeru nara Nan demo dekiru sa Tatakai no kazu dake Sono chikara te ni ireru Nando datte tachiagare 'Refrain 1' Asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku Michi no tsuyosa Hashiri-nagara sagashiateru Saigo no kirifuda 'Chorus' Tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka Nani mo mayowazu ni Tamerau shunkan Sono yami ni nomareru Utagau yori shinjite miru Jibun no kanousei Mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo Akiramenai 'Stanza 2' "Uragiri wa itsu demo Tsume wo togi matte iru" Sou shinjiru no nara Mae ni wa susumenai Sono koe wa nando mo Kioku kara yobikakeru Yowai kokoro obikidasu 'Refrain 2' Ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou? Tsuyosa no tame Toikakete mo kotae no nai Gimon wo kakaete... 'Chorus' Sakende iru arashi no naka Kakikesaretatte Ugoki wo tometara Jibun wo nakushisou Dare yori ima shinjite miru Jibun no mirai wo Mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo Tomerarenai 'Refrain 1' Asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku Michi no tsuyosa Hashiri-nagara sagashiateru Saigo no kirifuda Chorus 1 Tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka Nani mo mayowazu ni Tamerau shunkan Sono yami ni nomareru Utagau yori shinjite miru Jibun no kanousei Mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo Akiramenai 'Chorus 2' Sakende iru arashi no naka Kakikesaretatte Ugoki wo tometara Jibun wo nakushisou Dare yori ima shinjite miru Jibun no mirai wo Mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo Tomerarenai English Lyrics 'Stanza 1' So that your words May turn to reality Keep the desire alive Then you can do anything You can only become stronger As you face more battles Whenever you fall, rise once again Refrain 1 As I am roused from a light sleep I realize this power yet unknown As I run, I discover My last best bet Chorus 1 Dashing into the storm With no second thoughts The moment you hesitate The darkness will swallow you Try to believe first before you doubt The possibilities open up to you The world of the future is just awakening Don't give up Stanza 2 "Betrayal is always present, waiting Ready to strike anytime" If you believe in that You'll never move on Refrain 2 That voice from the past haunts me Calling me again and again Threatening the faint of heart What else am I missing? Even as I ask this to grow strong I continue to harbor doubts For which there are no answers... Chorus 2 As I claw my way Through the howling storm Once I stop moving I feel I would lose myself Before believing anyone else Try to believe first in your own future Once the passion inside you has awakened It's unstoppable Refrain 1 As I am roused from a light sleep I realize this power yet unknown As I run, I discover The ace in my sleeve Chorus 1 Dashing into the storm With no second thoughts The moment you hesitate The darkness will swallow you Try to believe first before you doubt The possibilities open up to you The world of the future is just awakening Don't give up Chorus 2 I claw my way Through the howling storm Once I stop moving I feel I would lose myself Before believing anyone else Try to believe first in your own future Once the passion inside you has awakened It's unstoppable Kamen Rider Blade - Awakening (Kakusei) <<< Here is the song's link.